


Sweet Dragon's Fire

by 221bMoonunit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bMoonunit/pseuds/221bMoonunit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird romantic hopefully HOT tale that involves a world with Dragon/Human shapeshifters. Molly can't control her fire will an alpha dragon shapeshifter help her out…hell yes! Khan will happily help. However will they both enjoy and survive the wild ride? Read and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters at least the characters we all know and love.
> 
> A huge and from a grateful heart goes out to lilsherlockian1975 she helped to make this story better by beta'ing it and being an awesome and wonderful friend...and between us she even helped with this title. She rocks!
> 
> I hope to have smut later in this story...
> 
> I'm not sure anyone will enjoy this story but if you do, please let me know and I will hurry to write more...you know if you would like me to...No matter what I hope you have a fantastic day 
> 
> and now...

~*~Sweet Dragon’s Fire~*~

~*~Part 1~*~

_‘That is your man, I fancy…’_

The Red Circle by Arthur Conan Doyle

_My house is lonely._

Lion’s Mane by Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~A Moment in Molly’s Past…~*~

              ~*~or…rather…~*~

~*~Molly’s Log~*~

All Molly had done was ask what she had thought to be a simple question…

She wasn’t sure the response she had gotten, held the answer…but she had listened closely just in case she had missed something.

“Oh, my little dear, life will constantly enjoy screwing with you and all you can really do is accept it.” Myke told the fourteen year old before him. Humans would call her young and dragons…well, yes, they too would call her young. Very young, both as a human and a dragon…A shape-shifting dragon. The world thought they were nothing more than fantasy…but in honesty…they were real. In no way were they pure imagination. They could accept life and adventure on other planets but dragons…No. Never.

Dragons had done such a great job at hiding…and sometimes in plain sight…living beside ‘normal’ humans while they could shift into large dragons and could easily destroy _cities_ …

Molly didn’t ever want to destroy cities but she would have enjoyed it if humans didn’t treat her like a freak…if they knew she was a dragon…they would probably think her even more of a freak, just more of a dangerous one.

The older red-haired gentleman Myke was also a dragon. He was attempting to share his wisdom with her and answer any questions she might have seeing that this was now her new home.

 Seeing how she had lost her father a few years ago to some type of alien disease while attempting to write an article about flowers on some far away planet…and now, much more recently…she had lost her mother.

She was alone…

“For if you don’t accept the fact that life likes to screw with you…a mob might come after you with pitchforks just so you can get the blasted point!” Andre added he too was a shape-shifter. He was Myke’s life mate. He was taller than his husband and darker…He was a handsome man, even with the brutal and cruel scars that covered his face and hands. Molly suspected there were more scars that were hidden beneath the layers of clothing he wore.

Myke turned slightly in his chair to smile a little at his beloved. He actually looked as if Andre had said the cutest thing _ever_.

“Pitchforks? You have just revealed how ancient you are…Humans here on earth has always had a hard time with the unexplained or those they consider different. Some try to be accepting and learn but for us dragons…” Myke sighed. “It was easier and better for us and our ancestors to hide. To become things of pure fantasy and myths…”

“Otherwise some stupid villagers gather together and think it’s ‘brave’ of them to go fight a dragon with a sharp sword and other pointy items…Some of them silver…pure bloody silver…they chain him up and torture him, while they drink and laugh…” Andre growled, smoke appeared from his nose as a bright flame danced in his dark eyes. Smoke… Flame…He looked dangerous…furious… _and he was still in his human form._

Molly briefly wondered just how magnificently scary Andre would look in his dragon shape…He must be breathtakingly beautiful and even more dangerously scary…

Myke sighed before he explained, “My life mate has issues…One being that he’s over a thousand years old so one would think he’d have gotten over some nasty things that have occurred in his past…Obviously, that hasn’t happened.”

“Shut up! I rescued that little girl and brought her back to the village. All safe and sound and what happens? They…They…” Andre looked even more upset and suddenly fire shot out…

Molly screamed and jumped…Moved as if she was going to run…Sadly, her own fire shot out uncontrollably…

Myke calmly got up and doused what had once been an antique chair that Molly had set on fire with a bucket of water that had been close at hand. Because of her there was always a bucket or a fire extinguisher somewhere…always near.

Shame filled her heart.

Andre’s fire had been more controlled and had filled a single space of air. Never once touching or even singeing an item that might have been close by. That ball of fire had simply disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Myke handed…okay, it was more like he shoved the, now empty, bucket at Andre with a look of strong reproach. He seemed to be blaming his life mate and not his new adopted daughter…Molly felt that she should be the one he was angry at. She was the one who had a serious problem with her fire. Surprises and certain strong emotions made her an accidental arsonist.

“Fill it, bring it back and seeing how you wish to play with your fire when you know better… _you_ can go off and play with your fire by making us dinner. There is a nice pig out there somewhere on this farm…Go find it and cook it… _NOW._ ”

Myke might be a foot shorter than his husband and not as muscled but Andre looked downright shamed face…almost like a little boy who had been caught doing wrong. “Sorry,” he muttered turning away.

Myke suddenly reached out with lightening speed and stopped his husband with a hand upon his shoulder. He leaned towards him to whisper, “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to talk about what happened to you, but right now…We have a hurting girl to be here for and protect and care for. I will be here for both of you but…she’s hurting and perhaps scared and I don’t know what I’m doing. She saw her mother violently murdered. You experienced something painful and so did she but please…let’s deal with one thing at a time. Together. Through our life mate link you know my love for you. You feel it and know the truth of it. We will talk about it later if you like. Privately and you can share with me. I’ll listen, but right now…You know I hate multitasking….Multitasking has a habit of bending me over and screwing with me.”

Andre turned his head and brushed his lips briefly against Myke’s before he stated in a low, soft voice, “Tell Multitasking that I’m the only one to do that. Neither of you would like seeing me jealous.”

Then he was gone and Myke stared after him for a long moment before he seemed to remember that he had been talking to his new adopted daughter. Myke cleared his throat nervously and turning back to face while rubbing his hands together.

Molly sat back down and waited all the while fidgeting. She honestly thought it charming that he could blush after living for so many centuries. Speaking of which…

Molly tilted her head and asked softly, “You and Andre are really old. Ancient, really…a-and I’m not saying that to be rude o-or to be offensive…or anything…but I thought we could only reach five hundred or maybe eight hundred if we are lucky.”

Fire, yes, could warm and not quite burn but never seriously harm them. Disease never seemed to touch them. A detached head or a hand pulling out the heart could do a dragon in quite easily. Knives could cut but they could heal pretty quickly. Swords could hurt…Silver could burn and scar their skin. Gold, however, could heal and bring an odd calm and cooling peace. It was as if it didn’t just touch their bodies it seemed to touch their very soul.

In fact, Molly wore a single gold chain around her neck that her father had given her before he went away for a supposed ‘short’ trip that had him never coming back. The feel of the pure gold chain felt wonderful upon her skin. Almost as if a small reminder that her father had loved her. He didn’t care that her fire could hurt or even harm him…She had been his little girl and he accepted her… _Had_ accepted her…Loved her…

Myke moved to set down beside her. “Well, we dragons _do_ have a normally long life even without the help of cryotubes which I’m sure some of us dragons would use to keep too much boredom at bay on perhaps long trips in space…If we don’t get run through with lots of silver or shot multiple times with countless silver bullets…or even blown up…We dragons are a pretty sturdy bunch. Enormously and ridiculously strong. We are healthy creatures, who can live longer with life mates.”

Myke pointed towards his pale throat right along the left side there laid a small mark. Almost like a strawberry colored hickie and almost perfect shape of a small heart. Andre had the same matching one on his neck. The exact same mark.

He continued, “However, should my husband die I will follow him in death and the same thing would happen for him if I should go.”

Molly leaned close to look at the mark with awe. She had noticed it on both men earlier but hadn’t known what it was…What it meant. Togetherness. Love. Trust. It was something beautiful…They were life mates. Always together, in life and in death.

Molly found herself touching her own neck wondering if such a thing could…or would ever happen to her.

“My parents never had such marks…” Molly whispered before she realized that had been a stupid thing to say…For her mother hadn’t died the moment her father had…So of course they hadn’t been life mates.

Myke didn’t seem to mind her stupidity as he sighed sadly. “They wouldn’t for your father was human. Only two dragons can become life mates. The dragon inside us…chooses and decides with whom to mate with. They can _see_ what we can’t. They look inside the heart of other dragons and judge them. Some dragons are off and twisted while others are honorable and good, fierce warriors. Your dragon will look and know…sometimes at first sight and sometimes they will be careful and wait…but once they decide…They _both_ decide and when they do there is no changing it. They become one. Mated for life. Two dragons talk, heart to heart…Sometimes the human side has no say, and the dragon will protect us and wants us happy so it’s not like they will send us into a harmful relationship…you know, if our dragon’s aren’t sick and twisted. Yours isn’t by the way. My dragon has already told me that…Just like your dragon has talked to you about me…”

Molly closed her eyes. That was the truth… _‘He has a good heart. He means well…His dragon likes to gossip and he’d talk a dragon’s ears off…and he’s nervous. Never been a guardian to a young girl…anyone actually…But he wants to try and he longs to be good at it.’_

“Good dragons…” Myke was still talking, “follow their hearts. They have to. They can’t help it.”

“Oh…” Molly whispered. Her hand falling away from her throat feeling slightly heart broken.

There weren’t a lot of dragons anymore at least here on Earth. Less than ten and she was the last of the female dragons…who just so happened couldn’t control her fire. So...yeah…and she knew dragons had a hard time breeding. It could take hundreds of years for just _one_ child to be born. A treasure…That was what her mother called her.

Her mother had attempted countless times over the years. Once with a fellow dragon and later with some human males, yet nothing. Molly had been told that even male dragons had problems, it wasn’t only the females. They couldn’t seem to get a human female pregnant. Which was odd seeing female dragons could be pregnant by human males…All she knew was that dragons…the ones they thought were ‘normal’ and good valued and cherished their young, mostly because it was indeed a miracle for a young child to live and exist in their world.

 And Molly, well she had been her mother’s only child she had been blessed with in all her three hundred and fifty-eight years…Her mom would say that to her with wonder in her voice, when it had been late at night and she had been tucking her in…Sometimes Molly would fall asleep while her mother sat and studied her with a smile upon her face, especially after Molly would tell her that she loved her…Odd, some of the things she would suddenly remember in her grief. She had also been her father’s only child and she had known that he loved her too…Never once caring that she could accidentally hurt him…

“Is one of the problems I have with controlling my fire…um, is it because…” Molly hesitated. She didn’t want to blame her beloved daddy, no but she wanted to understand her problem and hope that one day…soon…She’d be able to control it. So she could live in the human world and not been seen as some type of crazy arsonist. She may only be fourteen but it didn’t mean that she wanted to _blame_ anyone, especially her father…yet wasn’t knowledge power? Perhaps if she understood _why_ than maybe just _maybe_ …she could control her fire…Oh, how she dreamed and longed for that!

Oh, how she _needed_ to control her fire…simply _had_ to…She had a curious nature and wanted to know if the fact that her father had been a sweet and _normal_ human was what made her being a shape-shifting  dragon…more…well…interesting? More of a challenge?

Myke shook his head. “Oh, my dear, no…All dragons once started off as human. In the beginning…that was what we all were…simply human. Many had brilliant minds but were still human. The fact that you have a hard time controlling your fire has nothing to do with your human side…or the fact that your father was human. To be honest, you are not the only dragon in our long history to have bad control over their fire. Some great London fires of the past were done by dragons that had no control. Once there was a dragon named Nero that was just filled with great joy that he hadn’t accidentally destroyed his favorite violin…The city of Rome? Oh, I don’t think he felt bad about that but there have been some that _have_ felt bad, yet have they been blamed? No, for the world thinks we are pure fantasy! Good for us…it sometimes gives us a good giggle for there was one great fire in the United States that was blamed on a _cow,_ but really it was a _dragon_!”

Molly blinked completely fascinated. _“Really?_ I never knew…Well, to be honest I don’t know much about our history…Mummy never really talked about it much…She would just tell me about having to be careful for there are still some that would like to experiment on us or turn us into their own personal weapon…and because of my issue of not controlling my fire is the main reason I am homeschooled. I can’t even stay around others my age for long because…something awful could happen.”

Myke gave her a sad look and she could tell he understood…and she knew her education would continue here…with her laptop and alone…pretending that she was still a part of the human race.

“Your mother probably thought she had plenty of time to share the history of us dragons…for let’s be honest…we dragons normally have lots of time.” Myke stated softly.

Molly closed her eyes as grief overwhelmed her. Remembering even now the great horror of seeing her mother fight that much larger dragon. Hearing her mother’s awful scream mixed with her dragon’s roar. Her mother’s last flame as it filled the night’s dark sky…The horrible blood…there had been so much blood as the sharp talons of the large male dragon sliced her open…Ripping her apart…Killing her.

Myke touched Molly’s arm carefully, making her jump and gasp at the unexpected move while she had been lost in a dreadful memory.

“You are smoking,” he warned her softly, tenderly. He didn’t bother to mention the silent tears now raining down her face that she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. His eyes didn’t miss it, they were much too sharp and too sympathetic…it made her wish to run and hide…but with her luck her hiding place would end up on fire.

Molly took a couple of deep breaths hoping to gain control of her emotions before she set fire to more furniture.

Her new caregiver hesitantly reached out to softly pat her shoulder as if completely uncertain how she would accept such an act…or if it was even the right sort of action needed in this situation…

Well…Molly accepted it, she knew he meant well. What she didn’t accept was the sudden desire to throw her arms around the man and sob like a baby. She felt certain if she did that it would be too awkward _for him_ …and afterwards for her as well.

Myke removed his hand to rest them together in his lap. The silence lasted so long that she simply concentrated on her breathing…Breathing in her own smoke…Calming herself.

Myke decided to fill the long silence with his words. “Our ancestors were experimented on while they had been human. “

She gave him a look and he took it to mean he could continue, “They had been experimented on by a group of crazy scientist who were given money by rich men who wanted more power. They wanted to create the ultimate super weapon. They felt it couldn’t be a sword or the normal weapons of the day…It had to be a warrior. Stronger. Faster. A weapon that could destroy kingdoms and replace it with a kingdom of their own…and protect it. They didn’t want to just rule like kings…they wanted to be _gods_. Long life…endless power. The scientists did horrible things…just _horrible_. They had countless failures and to be honest most of what they did was completely unnecessary torture. Personally, I think those scientists were simply being sadistic assholes and got off on what they were doing…”

Myke seemed to be studying his hands for a moment before glanced her way. “In the end…those so called scientists did end up creating a powerful and deadly weapon. They created a race of people that could turn into dragons and fly and destroy with their fire…They made a race of people determined to be free and not be owned as someone’s personal weapon or army. Our ancestors refused to have someone other than ourselves controlling us. We wanted to live our own lives as we deemed fit. We didn’t ask to become half dragon and half human, but we were and we would find away to survive.”

Myke sighed, his eyes had a faraway look about them as he continued, “None of us are perfect, Molly. Some of us are good, we try to live our lives with honor and goodness…While some…are twisted and bad…something is wrong with them…Take Danfee for example, the dragon that tried to force you into becoming his bride and murdered your mother…”

He shook his head in disbelief, still seeming to be stunned by what had happened. “That was wrong on so many levels, Molly…and I’m glad in the end he didn’t get his hands on you…”

“You and Andre…” Molly whispered. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

Myke nodded as he whispered back thinking about a dear friend of his…taken by such a violent death. “I just wish we had gotten there sooner.”

“So do I.” Molly admitted even more softly. She wasn’t angry about them not getting there in time to save her mother…she was just…sad…regretful…heartbroken.

 They both shared a sad almost lost look. Myke’s gray eyes were quite moist.

He cleared his throat and looked away as he said, “My dragon accepts you as family. I want you to know that. It sees you as part of my clan…always…hopefully your dragon accepts this as well…if not, it’s alright…Did you know there use to be hundreds of dragon clans? Our kind use to fill the skies…Moonlight or even sunlight would dance upon our wings…Then…One day, we dragons had our own war. Brutal…ugly…and stupid. There were clans that thought the world should know about us…know our power…that humans should worship and fear us. Have humans follow our orders much like the scientists and power hungry men that had once created us with that same goal in mind…Sometimes there is nothing new under the sun…Some dragon clans simply wanted to live out their lives protecting their own and perhaps even the weak humans…Protect humanity. Protect cities and towns…Keep humans safe.”

Myke took a deep breath and looked at her. “Then there was another larger clan that sometimes accepted humans but felt they could be dangerous. Too dangerous, too willing to betray them…for riches or even promised power. They would not fight for them nor would they ever enslave them but they would kill if they messed with their own kind…especially their clan. They simply wanted to live their life not by human rules but by what their Alpha dragon deemed to be right and honorable.”

“Alpha dragon?” Molly quickly asked. She had never heard of an _Alpha_ dragon…Okay, to be honest a lot of what she was hearing _now_ was all new to her.

Myke smiled. “Yes, an Alpha dragon…Oh, all the legends say they are the meanest and most dominate and most scary of our kind. They use to be able to walk into a room and with a single look take control of it. Everyone did what an Alpha said. A good Alpha were the most protective of what they considered to be theirs…they would die for their people…Live and protect them with a passion that could be scary and possessive! If they were lucky enough to be blessed with an life mate, oh, man they cherish them but if another tried to touch their mate they would become feral in their rage. For no one messes with _their_ treasure and they would want their mate to have no doubt at all who they belonged to…their life mate was indeed their greatest treasure. Now you know how dragons have fire? Well the Alpha is mostly pure ice. You never really see their fire but you can feel it. In their dragon shape they are blue and red…Mostly blue…for if you think about it, the hottest part of the flame is the blue. It’s said they were the hottest and the coldest of our kind. Everyone, dragon or pure human knew upon meeting them that it would be unwise to fu—um, mess with them.”

He looked into Molly’s wide eyes with a nod before telling her, “They could even talk mentally to other dragons while in their dragon form. According to the stories they were the most scary and I highly suspect they could be arrogant pricks as well…You know, I suspect, if there was one here on earth that it would be an Alpha dragon who would be able to help you control that fire of yours…As it is, sadly…”

“There are no more Alpha dragons,” Molly stated, secretly wondering why her heart suddenly ached with sorrow at the thought…Or why her strong dragon wanted to hang it’s head and weep…feeling suddenly lost and hopeless.

“Well…There is an old legend. An Alpha and its clan built a spaceship before this world had knowledge of such things. I believe it was the one that didn’t trust humans or they had been betrayed by them too many times to trust them fully. They didn’t want to enslave them but they felt that as dragons they were indeed superior. One day they up and left for the wilderness of space in hopes to find a planet and live their life as they saw fit. Some say they even built cryotubes so they wouldn’t be completely bored on the endless journey. Perhaps they or their offspring will return. For the human side will always be curious and perhaps want to see their ancestor’s home. So, maybe, dear Molly…In your life time…”

“Maybe…” Molly breathed before she said in a normal voice, “or it could be a worthless, pointless fairy tale!”

It angered her how her dragon seemed yearn to believe…to have faith…that maybe an Alpha would come back to Earth…and what…somehow find her and help her, teach her to control her fire…so she wouldn’t have to live apart from society…To be forced to always be alone? It wasn’t like there were a lot of dragons any more. The small number that was left liked to live alone or was sick and twisted like Danfee. She also had to worry about her fire…It could destroy cities…or worse kill people…countless people. Molly longed to be able to control her fire. To be able to have human friends and even pretend to be a normal teenager.

“What is wrong with ‘maybe’?” Myke asked, honestly wanting to know. “What harm would it be to live with that hope? No one can see into the future. Otherwise, what do have if you don’t have hope? Nothing, my dear girl, nothing. I know you don’t want to live your life always alone. You will grow tired of how people eye you curiously as you walk around with a fire extinguisher. You will most likely end up with a career that deals with dead bodies for they don’t care if you accidentally set them on fire. I doubt you will go out on dates for if you get to nervous or excited… _Poof_! Flames, screams and total mayhem…unless you date another dragon but there are so few…and some of them are bat shit crazy, however they are not crazy enough to want their bollocks to be set on fire. Sure it doesn’t kill us dragons but it can _hurt_ especially there. You know, I knew a few dragons in my time that couldn’t control their fire…One was a baker whose shop would burn down every now and then. Another lived her life alone racing carrier pigeons. If she accidentally set them on fire, she would suddenly have dinner! One lived in Sussex and kept bees. Made the finest honey roasted ham…Hmm, damn it was good. Anyway, my point, and yes, Molly I do have a point! With the Federation going out and finding new worlds and races…Who’s to say they won’t one day run into an Alpha? Or that an Alpha won’t run into us or the Federation? Hmmm? I mean, sure, an Alpha may decide not to help but at least you would know and like I said I heard, they can be total pricks anyway.”

Molly wasn’t sure what to say so she said nothing. Myke obviously liked to talk, a lot.

“I also heard that the male Alpha is seriously well endowed…not that you need to know about that but…you might as well know _all_ of the stories…not that I know if they are true are not but…they could be.”

“Oh-Okay.” Molly finally said with wide eyes wanting this conversation to end… _now…please let this conversation end_ …

Myke suddenly sniffed the air. “Ah, I think our dinner is ready, good, I’m _starving_!”

Thank God, it looked as if this conversation was at its end. Especially seeing that Myke was now standing up with a nice stretch. He began to leave the room but he turned back to look at her with a silent question as if asking if she was coming.

Molly took a deep breath and slowly stood. “Um…Myke about my earlier question?”

Myke’s eyes widened suddenly as if he just remembered. “Oh! Right! Sure, my dear, you can have a cat. They are super quick and know how to dash when they feel like a dragon is about to release their fire…it’s just…you have to remember life will screw with you and if dear, sweet fluffy is having a bad day and isn’t quick enough… _Poof!_ And then you will end up sobbing your eyes out creating more fires. It’s all up to you…but it’s a thought that needs to be in the back of your mind.”

Yeah…it was indeed a thought.

It seemed to be her destiny to live a long life… _alone_ …with no friends other than maybe Myke and Andre until they die on her…No mate…and worst of all no cat.

Never can she even have a cat to call her own…

Damn, her long life was going to suck.

~*~End of Molly’s Log~*~

~*~the end of part 1~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely huge applause goes out to lilsherlockian1975 for looking this over and fixing any mistakes...any mistakes still out there is all my damn fault but at least it looks and reads better. So thank you my dear beautiful friend. I do love you.
> 
> DanielleAries, my dear, your comments make me smile and think up delightful moments between our Molly and Khan...I hope this part is worthy of your time in reading this for I couldn't help but think as I wrote this...Maybe Danielle will like this! Just know you are a complete joy. Thank you.
> 
> LadyJenn, here is part 2, please enjoy.

 

~*~Sweet Dragon’s Fire~*~

 

~*~Part 2~*~

 

_‘…Your own feelings overcame you…’_

 

_-_ The Crooked Man by Arthur Conan Doyle

 

_‘…The next few minutes were delicious…’_

 

-The Solitary Cyclist by Arthur Conan Doyle

 

~*~Molly and Khan’s Log ~*~

 

~*~now in the future ~*~

 

 

 

_Holy cow…_

 

Um, seriously… **wow**.

 

Okay, that was absolutely _not_ a cow on that dragon…it was clearly a male organ on that beautiful _blue_ dragon…Goodness! That was…was…

 

WOW!

 

That blue dragon seemed to take complete ownership of the sky…The obvious _male…seriously male…_ dragon was beautiful and a glorious…and oh boy did he have a lot of glory!

 

Damn…

 

When Molly saw Myke again she’d have to inform him that all those ancient rumors about male alpha dragons were completely true! _So_ very _true_.

 

Why that male organ would never fit… _Wait, no!_ She did not just have that thought…No way! Really…Like that would actually happen!

 

To prove that to herself she pushed her dragon to move much, much faster and turned her head to look a bit behind her.

 

Molly was in flight in her lovely smooth and petite dragon form…A dragon whose colors were a mixer of different shades of red. She had been enjoying the last of the fading sun’s rays upon her skin as it slowly sank from the sky.

 

Instantly she knew the other dragon was gaining, but she wanted to be alone and to be honest a lot of male dragons she had met were bat shit crazy…so, yeah, she wasn’t sure she wanted to stop and talk to this guy. Plus, why was he also visiting this abandoned war torn planet? This planet was nearly destroyed by humans in a deadly chemical war. It would take decades for this place to heal. Her dragon was the only thing that helped her survive this place. The air simply annoyed her human skin slightly not that she was planning to stay here long. She just wanted to hide and think up a good plan to deal with something that had happened on earth.

 

It hadn’t been a good year for her. So many things had happened…The morgue and hospital where she had worked had gone up in a blaze…the authorities were still looking for the arsonist aka terrorist. God! She hated the fact she couldn’t control her fire! And she had been playing with chemicals and drugs that had helped control her fire at times, but she didn’t like using it for even if it helped her greatly at controlling her fire…all it did was turn her into a high- functioning sociopath who thought she could solve crimes…and play the violin. She doesn’t even _like_ the violin! She also wrote a report on the different types of ash…and kept her own stash of tobacco in a slipper and unanswered mail was held in place on her mantel by a jackknife. Why? Like those blasted chemicals took the time to explain these things to her while she was on it. Worse when she was on it did she ever go out to adopt a cat…no…instead she ended up with an old fashion cool looking Belstaff…still a housecat would have been nice.

 

So, yeah, on those crazy chemicals she never once got a cat and but she had a cool skull always on her mantel back home? Her life was crazy…

 

Then Danfee and his brother Mort show back up in her life and attempt to create pure hell for her. Telling her how they wanted to wrap her in silver chains and fuck her, yeah so not going to happen.

 

Then in the most recent battle with them her adoptive dads had gotten hurt.

 

So she had taken her much hated chemicals so she could safely drive her ship to get them to this world. To hide and so they could safely heal while she figured out what her next step would be. Her fathers were in an old abandoned gold mine, healing themselves with the pure gold that was still there. It was good that they were dragons for dragons could always find themselves good and seeing how gold helped to heal and sooth them.

 

To say it was a surprise that after she had taken her dear dads to heal and the chemicals she had taken began to fade from her system…and while she had taken flight to get the lay of the land and for a moment to feel free and happy…she ran into another male dragon….an _alpha_ dragon no less!

 

Seriously why did her life suck?

 

Anyway, she should have been alone here on this world with her fathers…

 

But no, obviously not for a male dragon was right behind her.

 

Molly suddenly swerved and dived before rolling so she could get a better good look behind her. He was so damn beautiful.

 

Fire shot out of her mouth in annoyance. The alpha was still right behind her and _gaining…_ but to be honest what really annoyed her is that she could swear that damn dragon gave her a sexy know-it-all _smirk_.

 

Her wings moved gracefully and elegantly as she picked up even more speed. She needed to get away from where her fathers were resting and healing…they couldn’t take another battle so soon after the last one.

 

Fire shot out from her once more and it made her even angrier and more annoyed…which just made more fire shot out. That was so not helping!

 

She saw a large waterfall coming up and with a quick movement dove…Falling fast like a bullet for her wings were drown tight against her body before she suddenly flew up seconds before hitting the fast moving water and sharp looking rocks below…She flew high and fast…feeling the adrenaline rush…before she slowed to take a few panting breaths…Waiting…flapping her wings yet staying still. Watching…

 

He seemed to be gone.

 

Had he followed her dive and crashed into the water?

 

As she glanced around her…Molly saw and heard nothing…The well-endowed alpha was completely gone.

 

Still she waited…for any sign…any movement… _nothing_ …

 

Suddenly, her legs and sharp talons were grabbed in an unbreakable vice grip.

 

What the hell?

 

Somehow the crazy male had gotten underneath her without her knowing it. He jerked and moved…she was in a sudden sharp spin with him. Fire shot out of Molly and danced around them in brilliant bright hot flames as she cried out in a high pitched roar. She felt as if she was on an ancient out of control carnival ride.

 

He rolled, pulling her close as they flew…locked together…she may have felt out of control but she knew he was the one in control of the fall and flight….When Molly realized this…He instantly noticed and he forced her to fly close to an open field…He wanted her to land…Somehow she knew that he would allow her to safely land on her own or they would both crash hard upon the ground. With her sharp and quick mind she knew he would take most if not all of the damage if they crashed together…but she had no desire to experience such a bone jarring landing…or have this stranger seriously hurt himself.

 

So Molly landed and he seemed to give his permission for her to do this…which made her glare at him. He simply flapped his wings and smirked… _the prick_ …

 

She inhaled sharply for he looked even more beautiful and impressive up close…but what made her suck in her breath was the ugly wound he had upon his chest and shoulder. It looked raw and was bleeding slightly. She wished she was wearing her gold necklace to help heal him but she had lovely placed it around Myke’s neck earlier.

 

Silently he studied her with sharp beautiful eyes…

 

Molly knew what she needed to do. She shook just right to allow a small pack attached to her leg to slide right off. Molly gave him a long pointed look trying to mentally tell him to turn around. He didn’t; of course, he simply continued to watch her…without blinking…

 

Weren’t Alpha dragons supposed to be able to talk to other dragons mentally…Especially in their dragon form?

 

Maybe he was the silent type?

 

Personally she heard nothing though she was developing a major headache. Molly growled before she shifted into her human form. Quickly she turned her back on him to open her bag so she could take out her clothes. To be perfectly honest she had never put on her clothes so fast before in her life!

 

When Molly turned back to face him…She was certain she had stopped breathing for a moment for he too was in his human form and… _damn_ …he was just as breathtaking in this form as he was in his dragon form. He was breathtakingly sexy and truly gorgeous.There he was just standing there _naked_ in all his sweet glory and really that man had a lot of glory!

 

He had dark hair, hard cold yet highly intelligent eyes and that lovely mouth…that mouth and sexy as hell body promised something…something wonderfully wicked and even delightful. He was handsome but those eyes seemed to warn others that he was capable of great cruelty if pushed to it or even greater sensuality…and up close…well…let’s be honest, he was pure male…

 

Alpha…so extremely lethal when he needed to be…or even wanted to be…so very dangerous…rough…raw…

 

A domineering and dominating _man_.

 

Would it be cowardly to suddenly turn around and attempt to make a run for it? No… _No_ , she couldn’t…hell, she wouldn’t do that!

 

Molly lifted her chin and met those beautiful eyes. She would fight if she had to…and maybe she wouldn’t have to…for maybe he simply wanted to directions to the nearest abandoned war torn factory or nice cave? Then he’d leave her alone…

 

She needed to be alone for a while for to be completely honest she had enough of male dragons. The ones she had met not that there were a lot were completely nutters!

 

Unless they were gay…then they actually seemed to be sane out of all the male dragons she had met…and if this beautiful and sexy as hell male dragon was gay…well, okay…she wished the other male partner the best of luck for she had the feeling that he’d need it!

 

Though there was something about him, especially how he was looking at her that shouted out that he wasn’t gay…

 

“Hi…um…” Molly attempted before she stopped to take a deep breath and moistened her lips. Which she noticed instantly that her small action had drawn his eyes instantly to her mouth. Suddenly she blurted out furiously, “Oh, for goodness sakes, put some damn clothes on!”

 

It was a damn shame to cover up all that sexy yumminess, but really it was making her quite uncomfortable in so many ways. Reminding her that she was a grown woman with passions and needs…and who had accepted the brutal fact that she was going to spend hundreds of years _alone_ …and worse she would be without a cute house cat to call her own…

 

“Hello to you too…Sweet Fire.”

 

Damn! His low voice was just as hot and sexy as that body… _That hot as hell and manly body_ …A body that needed to be layered with tons of clothes and far, _far_ away from her as possible.

 

For it might be stupid but she had the oddest feeling that he could change her life and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that change…or how she even truly felt about it.

 

“Don’t call me that!” Molly growled knowing she was smoking quite strongly and there wasn’t a single thing she could do about it! The slow anger at herself simply made it worse.

 

She felt like stomping her foot in annoyance instead she waved a hand in front of her face in the hope of getting rid of the long white and gray smoke that danced before her…and in front of that sexy _naked_ man.

 

Through the haze of smoke she was certain she caught a hint of a smile upon the nude man’s face…Yet those eyes…oh, those eyes were those of a dangerous and intense predator…a predator completely focused on _her_ …

 

He moved gracefully forward a few steps and she quickly stiffened her spine to prepare herself for a fight if necessary. When in all honesty she wanted to turn into a dragon and fly away…far, far away from this seriously sexy naked man. Surely there had to be a law against such hotness…

 

Never once in Molly’s life has she ever thought herself as a hussy but at the moment there was a part of her that wanted to flirt…not that she was even certain that she knew how! And more importantly she yearned to touch him and see if he was indeed real…and she was pretty certain her body was aroused just by simply looking at him! How in the hell was that even possible? Yet, it seemed that it was indeed possible…very possible.

 

It was his fault, she was sure of it. All his bloody fault that she was standing here turning into some crazy hussy…perving over him…She even felt a slow ache in her breasts and a wetness coming from the most feminine part of her….perhaps she needed medical attention! She was almost drooling for goodness sake!

 

Seriously the man needed to put some sodding clothes on, _right now_!

 

“Well that is what you are, right? A lovely dragon that can’t control their fire?” the annoying beautiful naked man asked with a slightly wicked knowing smile.

 

His voice was a sweet low velvet caress that did certain things… _feel_ certain things that honesty confused the hell out of her.

 

Molly blinked as she realized just what he had asked. He somehow knew she couldn’t control her fire. How? Could he sense it because he was an Alpha?

 

Well there was only one way to find out…

 

“How did you know that?” Molly found herself asking him instead of asking…just now realizing that she had also confirmed what he seemed to know…or guess at…

 

“I can’t get into your mind to talk to you. According to all the stories I’ve heard about Sweet Fires they have to actually be willing to let an Alpha into their mind to even say ‘hello’ and it is also said they can be kicked out at any time. Sweet Fires are quite strong mentally…even if they are in short cute human or dragon form…According to legend they are loyal, scary in their anger…and a delightful challenge. Though I’ve been told they are very rare…Personally this is the first time I’ve even met one,” he explained carefully, watching her with those beautiful intelligent eyes.

 

Molly shrugged, secretly wondering what else he had heard in all those ‘stories’…and was one of them about how people sometimes blamed huge wild fires on a poor cow named Betsy?

 

“Well…” Molly began. “So are Alphas…rare, so rare that on earth they’re no longer around. I only know what I’ve heard in stories…”

 

Like they were seriously well endowed…and it was _true_ clearly that had been no silly rumor _!_

 

Speaking of which…

 

“Don’t you have any clothes to put on?” Molly suddenly shouted. Fire shot out suddenly and was gone instantly…

 

The man hadn’t even moved back a step or seemed surprised…in fact he seemed amused… _highly amused…_ He was obviously an arrogant dominant warrior that didn’t seem worried about what her fire could do to him.

 

“No, I don’t have these much important clothes you speak so highly of. You see, I quite recently faked my death to trick some idiot humans and get my clan safely back,” he explained calmly. “I didn’t really have much time to care or think much about clothes. Sadly, I lost a nice coat but I’m over the loss…it’s worth it if I tricked those damn worthless bastards. They try to trick me…I’ll simply trick them even better. Plus, those morons would have thought it strange if I was carrying some type of luggage as I went to my violent death.”

 

“Oh…Um, how does faking your death get your clan back?” She found herself asking instead asking him ‘why’ faking his death was so important to his master plan.

 

Molly couldn’t help but look him in the eyes…it was that or stare some more at his groin and she didn’t want to embarrass herself by doing that. She had her pride after all…and to be caught bluntly staring…heaven’s no! It was hard…no, not his…um, _wow_ …okay, so she had taken another quick peek…no, it was hard not to stare, not that his cock was hard. Though when she had taken that quick, hopefully not noticeable peek…the damn thing twitched an almost happy greeting at her…A quite noticeable nod and was it possible for a cock to wink at someone?

 

Well, she wasn’t going to peek again…no, sir…Well…DAMN IT! There she goes peeking again…she really needed to stop doing that!

 

“My clan and I were resting nicely in our cryotubes when we were found and brought to a place not of our own choosing...In other words we were kidnapped…and then my clan’s lives were threatened…Being Alpha if anyone tries to wake any of my people early or even messes with their cryotubes…I am instantly woken up for I am the clan’s protector and leader after all. A worthless man has been using me as a weapon and is using my clan’s safety against me. I am planning a most violent death for this man. He may not realize that I and my people are dragons as of yet, but he knows a dangerous powerful _weapon_ when he sees one…”

 

He was no longer smirking but simply speaking calmly…coldly…Those eyes of his and that handsome face was hard…brutal…so damn _deadly_ …He was like a warrior of old…a killer…but not a machine no matter what those savage ancestor’s had tried to turn them into so long ago…the experiments to turn them into a deadly horrible weapon…

 

Molly clearly remembered the stories that Myke had shared with her…about their history…Those power hungry mad scientists that created their kind…That made shapeshifting dragons…created through savagely wrong experiments and horrible torture…All because someone…more than one…wanted to use them as weapons…only as weapons…

 

Never once caring that they had been human once…

 

That they still had human emotions, fears, hopes and dreams…

 

“I’m sorry…He had no right in treating you or your clan in that way,” Molly whispered, meaning every word.

 

The Alpha’s eyes never once left her face. He gave her a slight nod as if unsure of how to handle her honest sentiment but still wished to acknowledge it.

 

“I’m Molly Hooper by the way,” she spoke softly.

 

“Khan Noonien Sing,” the Alpha replied just as softly.

 

She was mesmerized as she watched his eyes change ever so carefully. From brutally hard gems to warm sparkling jewels that held erotic secrets and delights…promises of something extremely pleasurable if she wished it…if she _wanted_ it…

 

Promises of pleasure that she had never known and to be honest wouldn’t mind knowing…She had never once been really curious about certain… _acts_ that happened between couples…She had long ago accepted the fact a man could never safely touch her because of her fire…

 

But this man…This Alpha…

 

He now seemed much closer to her than before…When had he moved? How could she have not noticed? Yet, here this sexy naked man…close enough to touch…perhaps do more than touch…

 

“You can call me Khan, Molly…I happily give you _permission_.” His voice was low, masculine and a promise of pure, incredibly hot sex.

 

Oh, DAMN…

 

She was in trouble… _serious trouble_ and she wasn’t even sure how she felt about it!

~*~End of Part 2~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely thank you to all those that reviewed and hit the kudos button...I do hope you continue to enjoy...
> 
> And of course a huge, wonderful thank you goes out to lilsherlockian1975, for reading this and helping me fix my mistakes...any mistakes found are completely mine...and if you would like to read some wonderful Sherlock and Molly stories I'd recommend them! They are fantastic!

~*~Sweet Dragon’s Fire~*~

~*~Part 3~*~

_…considerably interested in my new acquaintance…_

-A Study in Scarlet by Arthur Conan Doyle

_‘…Would you care to try it?’_

_‘No, indeed,’ I answered brusquely._

                           -The Sign of the Four by Arthur Conan Doyle

~*~Molly and Khan’s Log ~*~

 

Molly instantly noticed that Mr.-Seriously-Sexy-Naked-Man aka _Khan_ did not ask for _her_ permission to call her by her first name…

He simply spoke it…with that deep manly voice that moved something deep inside her…

And damn it all she wasn’t sure what to say.

Other than perhaps…

‘Khan, please, put some clothes on…or quickly find some…or I fear that I will turn into some mindless hussy and jump you…Surely, you don’t wish to be molested by a soon-to-be-nutter do you?’

Of course, she simply couldn’t say that now could she?

_NOPE!_ She was so not saying that!

Molly could scratch that off the list of the things to talk about when meeting someone new.

A sudden thought hit her and she quickly turned towards her bag with excitement.

She could feel Khan’s eyes upon her. Watching her so quietly and with a stillness that seemed to suddenly shout that he was more than a deadly weapon…he was a lethal predator hunting prey. Was that one of the reason she found him so damn sexy? Was it true about nice girls liking bad boys true? Or, maybe and most likely, he was simply sexy because he was and he knew it! He probably used it to his advantage…That damn wanker knew damn well that she found him sexier than any man she’d ever met…

Oh, my…Look he just gave her a slight smirk…yeah, the wanker knew the effect he had upon her. Bloody hell! Why, really why did he have to be so incredibly sexy?

After hunting quickly inside her bag she suddenly yanked out her prize with a sound of great triumph. YES! Score!

“Here!” Molly happily thrust a pretty damn good sized towel with a cheerful brightly colored flowers that had smiley faces in the center of them his way.

He didn’t take it; in fact he made no move towards it. Instead he frowned down at it with his hands on those seriously fine hips of his…God! They were nice manly hips and for some crazy reason her hands instantly wanted to touch them…Perhaps rub them and…and…GOOD HEAVENS!

NO! Bad, _bad_ naughty hands! That was _not_ happening…Why, would she want to touch…and rub…and…damn it! That was NEVER happening…Really…

_‘You’re lying…’_ Her dragon whispered.

‘SHUT UP!’ She growled to her dragon.

She could swear she heard soft laughter…

Gee, at least someone was happy!

Molly would be much happier if Khan would cover those sexy thighs of his…and perhaps his chest…maybe his head…oh, and look his cute toes and feet…those too could be covered and um…those ankles…everything…. _especially_ that penis that was looking like it wouldn’t mind becoming friends…Really close _great_ friends…DAMN IT…she really needed to stop sneaking peeks at that thing!

Khan eyed her now…That smirk gone and his face…oh, that brutally handsome face was hardening into a cold, hard granite mask.

Her breath caught in her throat. Wow. She hadn’t thought it had been possible but he looked even sexier, hotter than before…How was that even possible and what was wrong with her? She should be scared or worried with the naked stranger before her…A strong Alpha dragon…with a look upon his face that would have Dragon Slayers everywhere whimpering and pissing in their pants…

And here she was wanting to pant like an overheated animal that just might be going into heat…Female dragons didn’t do that right? Being the last female dragon upon Earth it wasn’t like she could ask…and surely if they did her daddy Myke would have said something…For no subject to him was taboo…He would have gossiped about it and all the female dragons he had once known who had gone through it…so, yeah, her going into heat… was highly doubtful…

Something told her that it was simply Khan…The woman in her as well as her dragon…Molly wanted _him_ …just him….

The old dangerous warrior…the deadly Alpha dragon…the man…the predator…

She could sense there was nothing soft about him…yet, he was trying to be _nice_ towards her…

He was hurt but there was nothing vulnerable about him…even naked…

Something about him spoke to her lonely dragon…and he…he was a handsome Alpha, who would control her fire if she surrendered it to him…Molly wasn’t sure how she knew she’d have to surrender…or that he wouldn’t force her surrender…nope, it would be pure willingness…a desperate need to let him control her fire and…perhaps even surrender her body…

_‘I don’t see you fighting all that hard...and speaking of hard, his cock is nodding at you and I think it’s gotten bigger…’_ Molly’s dragon informed her. _‘Oh, his dragon likes us…his dragon tells me that he really likes my tail!’_

Okay. Her dragon was becoming a hussy…They should both be highly ashamed of themselves.

_‘You be ashamed of yourself, I say we ask if we can touch him…’_

Molly nearly rolled her eyes. She was _not_ going to ask that!

_‘Spoilsport,’_ her sassy dragon growled.

She was going to totally ignore that. While she was ignoring her dragon she eyed Khan…Really eyed him. A dragon always looks into the heart of another dragon and _knows_ it’s heart…

‘What do you _see_?’ Molly asked her suddenly silent dragon. She felt the creature still before she stirred then when her dragon spoke her voice soft and extremely thoughtful.

_‘He’s bossy as hell. He’s trying to be patient and charming so he’s trying not to suddenly demand too much from you and scare you away. He’s use to giving orders and being instantly obeyed however his dragon has warned him that you want to run. There is anger burning in him, deep and true, but not at you. What he feels is that he has failed in keeping his clan safe. It’s in his DNA to protect. He needs them for his clan is his sanity. They help him with emotions and…warmth. He’s far too cold without them…Physically as well as emotionally…He does talk to them but they are resting in cryotubes and without them…no warm…no anything…he’s not use to feeling alone…or helpless…when he saw us he felt…hope. He’s good, but deadly. Scary dangerous. A true predator. Protective. An Alpha one would be foolish to fuck with…There is great darkness in him and your light and warmth interests him…greatly. Oh, and he can touch my tail, that he seems to like so much, anytime!’_

Molly felt the urge to sigh or scream with frustration…Honestly, when in the hell did her dragon become a hussy?

_‘Since a naked and handsome as hell Alpha decided to stand in front of us all tall and proud…and damn he has a lot to be proud of…Seriously, have you looked at what is between his legs?’_

Her dragon needed to be spanked!

_‘Oooh, do you think that mighty Alpha there would kiss it all better if I was spanked?’_

Molly tightened her hands upon the towel and tried her best not to set it aflame…Her fire was about to shoot out of her completely out of control…It looked like she needed to ignore Miss Hussy and perhaps go far, _far_ away.

“You are being quite judgmental,” Khan suddenly spoke. His voice soft, low and oh so sensual.

Molly felt her fire suddenly calm within her as she blinked at him in surprise not sure what he was talking about…Oh, God…Where their dragons talking to each other? They could, she knew they could…If they could look into each other’s hearts…What was that wanton little harlot saying about her?

He waited a beat before continuing, “For if you think about it, there is a freezing mist in the air so it’s only natural that there would be some shrinkage.”

Molly could have swallowed her tongue. Khan looked quite serious.

“S-Shrinkage?”

Heavens, he didn’t mean…

An enchanting twinkle suddenly appeared within those beautiful eyes of his even as he kept his face tight and hard. “I’ve noticed you peeking and now you wish me to cover up? Obviously, you have decided that I don’t have a big enough dick to make damn sure you become a highly satisfied woman…All because of a little cold mist and slight shrinkage…So judgmental…” Khan with a mock shake of his head as he clicked his tongue in a ‘tsk, tsk’ sound.

SHRINKAGE!!!!

Seriously!!! His cock knew nothing about shrinkage! Come on! Look at that thing! It…It was huge at rest…she could just picture it erect…and damn it, if the penis in question didn’t twitch and nod in her direction! It needed to stop doing that!

“Stop that!” Molly growled, her white and grey smoke curling around them. He was so close to her now…Too close.

Khan gave her a long almost sad look. “Stop what? I’m not the one being all judgmental here.”

“I’m **_not_** being judgmental at all and you know damn well that you have a big cock! There is nothing small about it!” Molly returned quite heatedly.

Now it was Khan’s lips that twitched. That damn handsome bastard was amused…Highly amused…

“Aw, so you have noticed…”

Really, how could she have _not_ noticed!?

His sexy body truly captivated her…held her absolutely and completely spellbound so much so that her entire attention and her being was riveted on his gorgeous physique…on his unashamed nakedness.

To be honest with herself, Molly was completely fascinated with the Alpha’s body before. Perhaps that was why she so desperately wished he’d cover himself up. Maybe if he used the towel, that uncomfortable heat, that strange strong unfamiliar need from somewhere deep within her would go away…that fascination and that ache…the _longing_ to reach out and touch him…To see what would happen… _what could happen_ …

Just look at that sinfully wicked body…yummy…It was incredibly hard for a dragon to scar unless it involved silver and he had some scars upon his beautiful physique that attested to many battles…Battles that he surely won.

Looking at him set her heart pounding a hard, mad rhythm. Was it because he was so handsome and sexy? Was it because he was the only Alpha she’d ever come across? Was it because there was something dangerous about him yet her instinct shouted at her that she was safe with him? Was it because…because…Molly could come up with a thousand questions, really she could…

However, the real question was did she want any of them answered…truthfully…

“Of course, I have!” Molly snapped honestly, for why lie? “That…that thing of yours is much too large even at rest! How could that monster fit inside a woman?”

“Oh, I’m sure it could fit…just perfectly…even wonderfully in fact,” Khan spoke in such a low velvet whisper. Molly could now barely even breathe as his promised whisper danced through her…holding her captive.

“Care to try it?” Khan finally offered after a moment of wide-eyed silence on her part.

_Breathless…_

He left her completely breathless and without a single touch from him! Just think what could happen if he actually _touched_ her…

Molly slowly moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue to quickly notice Khan’s eyes now focused so completely on that movement. Much like a hungry wolf about to sink its teeth into its prey.

She now found herself clenching the towel she had offered him to her chest before taking a step back. More than anything she now wanted to turn and take the shape of her dragon and fly away.

Khan tilted his head to look at her with far too sharp and deadly eyes.

“Come now, Molly…You wanted to hand me that towel so you’d feel more comfortable with me, yes? So…hand it over…I was just having some fun, no harm was done, right?”

Once more she moved back slowly…She could see clearly the predator in him…he even growled when he saw her attempt to move slowly away.

“Don’t,” Khan ordered sharply.

Molly froze and Khan took a deep breath before saying in a calm soft fashion. “Don’t run off…Stay, I understand why you might want to…I’m an unfamiliar male to you. But I’m wounded and I wish no harm to come to you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a beautiful female dragon who I’m happy to notice is not related to me nor do I have memories of you as a child…So…I…flirted and came on too strong…a…thousand apologizes…now… _stay_ …let’s talk and give me that towel for I know that will give you an illusion of comfort.”

The voice may have been calm and soft as if he was trying to gentle a wild animal, but there was no mistaking the command in his voice. He was clearly use to being obeyed by all even as he held out his hand for the towel.

Molly shook her head and took another step back. A look of annoyance crossed Khan’s face before his features hardened.

“I’m not always a _nice_ man especially when my patience is tested. I promise not to hurt you or force you to do anything you won’t do willingly…however…all I’m asking you to do right now is to _stay and help me_ …So…Hand. Me. The. Towel. Right. Now. Woman.”

Perhaps it was his bossiness, arrogance, his _command_ or the fact that he called her _woman_ in that damn _tone_ of all tones…but she found herself straightening her back and lifting her chin in defiance…never knowing her beautiful dark eyes flashed with a dangerous heat all of their own…

Suddenly with a quick move and a predatory growl that could only come from a dragon, he snatched the towel away from her. He then wrapped the prize around his waist and made a loose knot…and _damn_ …how lovely the towel rode so low upon those hips of his…Sure, a man wearing a towel of brightly colored flowers with happy smiley faces should have looked ridiculous upon such a clearly dangerous Alpha…except it wasn’t…really…it wasn’t…He still looked as hot and sexy as hell.

“You really need to learn to obey instantly, woman!” Khan snapped much like king speaking to an about to be beaten savagely servant.

“Well _you_ need to learn not to be such a bossy arrogant bloody prick!” Molly snapped right back much like a righteous queen about to show a king exactly _who_ was running the kingdom.

Khan glared and Molly simply returned it.

Then, surprisingly, Khan slowly smiled…and wow, that smile was a thing of great beauty.

“I guess we both have things to learn, hmm?” Khan asked his voice held great amusement and something else. Molly wasn’t sure what exactly that something was but all she knew was that once more she was left completely breathless…

Molly could honestly sense that he was _trying_ to be gentle with her when gentleness wasn’t exactly the norm for him. He was desperately attempting to keep her from running…forcing to give chase and perhaps scaring her. While it was in his nature as an Alpha dragon to demand and expect instant obedience…He wasn’t cruel with his orders nor would he expect or ask the impossible…he was just arrogant and extremely bossy…as well as utterly protective…and that protective spirit could easily turn dark, dangerous and deadly. The demands he normally gave and expected to be carried out was for his clan’s protection and safety. Those demands if not obeyed would make him furious and heads of the foolish could be easily popped.

Her dragon whispered this to her and her heart confirmed this to be true…

This dangerous and deadly predator had taken her towel to make _her_ feel comfortable and perhaps safe…he didn’t feel the need to be comfortable or even safe but for her…he had wrapped himself with one of her favorite towels…

He didn’t want to force her to stay and talk to him…he wanted her to _want_ to stay and talk…

So the question now became… _Why_? What exactly did he want from her.

Molly took a long deep breath before attempting to sound calm asked, “Why do you wish for me to stay and talk to you?”

Khan eyed her carefully almost as if he was memorizing her features before asking in return, “What exactly do you know about Alphas?”

She blinked startled by that unexpected question. “Not much really. I’ve heard and now recently learned that it’s true…Alphas are a beautiful blue dragon. You- Alphas are indeed proud, bossy and a protective bunch…A true annoying prick…” She mumbled the last bit almost flushing with the thought that she could add ‘seriously hung’ to the list of what she had learned about male Alphas.

Khan nodded not at all offended by the ‘annoying prick’ comment.

“We Alphas are indeed very protective of our clan.” Khan confirmed after a moment of silence as if he had to think about what exactly he would share with her. “It’s in our superior DNA but also because we need our clans to survive and in return…I help them. I lead them. Take care of them…even heal them. They are mine and I am theirs…Their health and safety is always my top concern.”

Khan sighed and moved away slightly as if to gather his thoughts once more before turning back to her.

“A clan gives their Alpha…me…color and warmth…We lose our clan, we lose our color…becoming completely colorblind…and we become much too cold…”

Khan reached out and laid his hand upon her arm.

Pure ice! The shock of it made her gasp and with her gasp his touch was gone.

“The icy coldness goes all the way to the bone, “Khan explained. “My clan gives me much needed warmth…without them or their fire _nothing_ can ever warm me. My own fire burns much too fast and hot to last very long but then I don’t worry about my own fire because I have my clan’s…I take their fire as my own as well as control it. I talk to them mentally which is great in a battle…There are threads connecting us. It hurts like hell when they are broken. Those threads tell me they are alive but sleeping…resting peacefully in their cryotubes…waiting…for me to be there and wake them…At the moment I can’t get close enough to the cryotubes to wake them and tell them of my great need for them.”

Khan stopped, his eyes seemed for a moment lost in thought…almost distant, as if inside of himself he was desperately searching for something and sadly finding it just out of reach. For a moment the proud and arrogant man actually looked lost. Molly suddenly took a step towards him and he stiffened the look in his eyes changed…His fingers now playing with the edge of the colorful towel that was wrapped around him…He gave her a quick look and cleared his throat before continuing…

“One of the things about all the clans is they put up with their Alpha because…yes, hopefully he’s a great leader and can protect them but…um…what keeps the Alpha safe…most of the time anyway is they have the ability to control other’s fire and…um, not just use it for battle but they also use it to heal. All Alphas can do this. My own father could do this before he died and my sister with her clan as well as my brother with his. We can use our fire to heal any wound or sickness though it is very hard for a dragon to get sick it does happen and when it does…There hasn’t been a single instance where our controlling another’s fire hasn’t healed. It can take a long time and can drain us or be short and quick…All depends for each healing can be different. Healing with fire is something beautiful, however we can use our fire to destroy just as easily. We Alphas are dangerous predators; I’m not going to pretend otherwise. Simply because we can heal doesn’t mean we always do. We fight. We battle our enemies and laugh while we bathe in their blood, we can easily kill with no regret…especially when we are protecting our clan…when _I_ am protecting my clan. So…I have the ability to heal when using another dragon’s fire and I will admit to missing that. You would think it was their warmth or the colors they give me…” Khan sighed before he shook his head.

“You don’t understand the trust a dragon has to have to give their fire willingly to their Alpha…to me. It can be something so damn amazing and beautiful…I’ve known their warmth since I stepped in to become my clan’s leader…and seen in fantastic color…Oh, Molly, since they rest without me…I have lost both warmth and color…” The word seemed to trail off and Molly watched Khan…As he swallowed hard and she suddenly longed to wrap her arms around him and perhaps trail kisses down his throat…Would that comfort him? Did he need or even want comfort from her?

Khan wasn’t looking at her but she was watching him closely. Almost like a sharp-eyed hawk…Silence fell between them only broken by some slightly deformed animal moving among the trees…traveling away from them. Khan watched the slow moving animal until it disappeared from sight…only then did he allow himself to continue…

“As you know, gold can easily heal us dragons, however when I use fire the healing is much, much faster. Soon I will heal again and enjoy the warmth of controlling fire. I swear I will feel it once more, Molly, _I swear it!_ ” He sounded so bloody determined. His voice full of both treat and promise that it made her shiver. She was left with no doubt that he would feel fire’s warmth once more. He was a warrior who would get his clan back come hell to high water. Yes, he would indeed get them back.

“Y-You don’t just use fire to heal others…” Molly guessed softly. “You also use their fire to heal yourself.”

Khan was now completely focused on her without blinking. That should have been creepy…perhaps awkward…should have made her shuffle her feet and make her look down to the ground instead she simply stared right back at him…Never once looking away.

His answer to her question was a firm nod.

In the absolute stillness, Molly could swear she could hear her own heartbeat.

“So…you…” Molly began to suddenly stop…Her voice still quiet…still soft…and thoughtful.

“Would like to take control of your fire to heal myself, yes,” Khan finished for her.

Molly blinked at him, her hand came up and rubbed nervously at her neck. Could she really do that? Let this handsome stranger come into her mind and take control of her fire…something she has never had control of?

She took a deep breath…

Perhaps she was wrong and he didn’t have to enter her mind…

“Y-You’d…um…h-have to come into my mind to do that…right?” Molly finally asked…not sure she could do that or even how to let him in.

Once more Khan gave her a firm nod in confirmation.

Well…That sounded downright scary. She lightly bit her lip before asking. “As a Sweet Fire…I can throw you out of my mind at any time, yes?”

Khan sighed before shrugging. “According to the stories that I have heard, yes, but they are just that stories…I’ve never…there is no _proof_ …However, there seems to be some truth in those stories. At the moment I can’t seem to enter your mind, not even to say, ‘hello’. It seems I need your permission. I honestly don’t know if you can kick me out after…All I do know is that you are a Sweet Fire and I’m an Alpha that needs… _you_ …Please I need your help…Molly, _please.”_

Khan was not use to asking for help…especially saying the supposedly magic word ‘please’…Molly could tell this instantly about him as he now shifted almost uncomfortably his feet and glanced down at the ground.

“As an Alpha there are invisible threads made between members of one’s clan. These threads can be broken…some easily without pain especially if those members wish to become mated…or life-mated and wish to join another’s clan…or wish to become a lone wolf and experience life without an Alpha…However the braking of the thread can also be quite painful and can be broken if that clan member has betrayed his Alpha or clan…that member will be punished with exile not before the Alpha beats him quite savagely. The Alpha can also _feel_ when one of his members dies…sometimes it can be peaceful…sometimes quite violent…the violent ones…those lives taken during battle hurts like hell. It can psychically hurt the Alpha…Sure sometimes it feels like a small cut…other times it’s a more serious wound with acid thrown on it for good measure. Once I was in a big battle and five of my clan members died at once, in an explosion…it was…um…I ended up having a massive seizure…right in the middle of a huge ‘fight or die’ fucking battle…and there I was having a seizure and bleeding from my eyes…seriously, bleeding from my eyes…the pain…normally I can handle pain but that was _not_ one of my best days. My second in command, and to be honest my best friend, had my back. He was there instantly protecting me while the battle raged one…He got me out of there...Sadly, he lost his dragon’s tail…which he has been known to remind me on occasion…especially if I’m being a serious annoying ass…and he’s the only one who is allowed to call me that…Anyway, that is how I knew those morons with the Federation was screwing with me…. attempting to make me believe my clan was dead…”

Khan snorted and shook his head. “I knew damn well that they hadn’t been taken from me in that brutal way for I could still _feel_ them resting peacefully and I wasn’t on the ground in savage horrific pain…I have heard stories…An Alpha does not survive _that_ type of pain. The loss of all those threads at once…”

Khan suddenly stopped and met her gaze once more. Something told her this was probably the most talking he has ever done in a very long time…

“Those rare few who do becomes something so grotesque…so _evil…_ they become completely insane…a true, twisted monster that can never be saved…”

“Unless the Alpha has a life mate.” For some reason Molly felt the need to say this…confirm this.

A brief smile flirted across Khan’s mouth. “Of course, you like hearing the good…search for it in a story, don’t you? Well, if the clan dies and the life mate, his other half lives…then, yes, the Alpha will survive. They can then go off and make or find a new clan to rule…However, if at any point the life mate dies he or she will instantly follow their mate. Countless years ago I experienced the death of a life mated couple…two dragons whose strings were cut…I was stunned for they actually told me goodbye…even gave me a message to pass to their offspring. I actually found the moment, sad yet beautiful…You know, Molly, allowing me into your head doesn’t have to be painful or be shameful…it can be something…lovely…peaceful…beautiful, truly beautiful…a merge of something just between the two of us…”

Molly tilted her head before she nervously cleared her throat before admitting, “I-I honestly don’t know how to let you into my mind, Khan…or even keep you there to let you control my fire enough to heal you…a-and what if my being a Sweet Fire hurts you in some way…You’ve already been hurt enough and I don’t want to accidentally hurt you…more than you already are.”

“We are both in never before charted space…I help you and you help me…I’ll be as gentle as I can.” The last part sounded almost sexual…A sweet sinful promise said in a low voice that sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine.

“I can’t promise…” Khan continued, moving ever so closer towards her. “it could become hard and rough…however, I will try…For you, I’ll try so very hard…”

Molly took a deep shaky breath before admitting, “I’m scared.”

A beautiful softness entered the strong Alpha’s gorgeous eyes. “I understand Molly. Hell, to be honest I’m…worried as well, but for entirely different reasons.”

“Why? Because I’m a Sweet Fire?” Molly asked searching his eyes hoping to find the truth.

“No. Like I said…I’m worried for different reasons…Not really about you or us…” There seemed to be quite a lot of honesty in his tone…

“You’re clan…” Molly was now certain that was the answer.

Silence.

He slowly wet his lips making Molly secretly wonder how those lips and that tongue would feel across her warm skin…

“The longer my clan sleeps without me…my warmth…my color…leaves me completely, lately…and I’m…”

“You’re afraid,” Molly guessed, something telling her that she was right. He was alone in a colorless and bitterly cold world.

Khan glared a dark dangerous look that perhaps had others stepping back and crossing themselves…Molly, however, instead felt a sweet jolt of desire. It made her want him more…Gee, hopefully this want…this need…this yearning for him didn’t make her a candidate for a mental hospital…right?

“I’m **_never_** afraid,” Khan declared, his voice nearly a dark impenetrable growl.

All this did was make Molly nearly roll her eyes and wonder if that massive cock of his actually could bring her pleasure…hmm, well there was only one way to find out…

Ah, no! Not going there! Nope! Never! At the moment she was seriously glad he wasn’t in her thoughts.

Instead of rolling her eyes, she simply stared at him. He kept glaring back…it was a good look on him.

“Khan…” Molly spoke with a kind soft reassurance.

His glare turned into something else altogether…almost a wince before he began once more…

“I’m… _concerned_ …highly concerned…for I’ve always known even accepted the fact that being away from my clan for any long period of time…or if my clan is forced to sleep in their cryotubes without me that I would lose all my warmth and colors. I’m an Alpha…a born predator and incredibly strong warrior…and generally smarter than everyone else, so I know that I can handle it…however, I’ve started to notice recently what I hadn’t known and it bothers me greatly…You see, I’ve noticed…” Khan stopped, looked away before clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Molly waited, patiently…calmly in fact…willing to listen and be there for him.

He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“I’ve noticed to my horror…” Khan softly began once more. “that lately even my grays and whites seem…they’ve…well…they’ve gotten dimmer…duller…as if…um, as if **_all_** color as well as whites and grays are slowly leaving me as well.”

Now, heartbreaking silence…Molly yearned to comfort this brutally strong and proud man.

Khan’s jaw tightened in anger as his fingers curled into mighty fists. His eyes…so beautiful…so sharp with intelligence…sparkled like wet crushed jewels as they met hers.

“How, Molly, how in the hell can I find, protect and save _my clan_ if I can’t even _see_ to look or hunt for them? My sight as well as my very soul is falling into complete and utter darkness and I don’t…don’t know how to stop it…I’m a strong feared Alpha and I can’t seem to stop this…I can’t…”

“Khan…” Molly repeated his name…yearning to sooth his fear…his worry…his concern…She longed to help him not be so vulnerable.

“I don’t want your pity!” Khan growled with just the smallest hint of menace underneath his rich, dark and superior tone.

Molly carefully reached out and rested a kind, tender hand…her very warm palm against his harsh and incredibly cold face. He jerked slightly before capturing her hand and keeping it there as if completely desperate for any of her warmth she could offer him. He even closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

“You don’t have my pity, Khan, never that…but you do have my help,” Molly promised from her very heart.

His cheek rubbed against her palm much like a cat. Still holding her hand to his face. He leaned even closer towards her as if she was a comfortable fireplace he could finally relax by as a snow storm raged outside.

“How…” Molly began to ask softly, allowing herself to lean even closer to him…Their bodies now touching. “do I let you into my mind so you can take control of my fire?”

He slowly…oh, so slowly opened his eyes to stare down her…His look was arrogant…superior and so damn sexy Alpha that she would have done _anything_ he wanted…

“Well, first…” His tone was wickedly sinful…as tempting as the devil himself… “You have to take your clothes off.”

~*~End of part 3~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking SMUT in the next chapter...so um, yeah...hope you liked this part...let me know ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be smut  Lots of wonderful smut...Don’t be telling me that I didn’t warn you because I have…I mean really when we first see Khan in this story he is naked, very naked, so seriously where did you think this story would go? Perhaps you are like me and was seriously hoping it would go this way, if not I honestly don’t feel bad about it.
> 
> I wish to thank lilsherlockian1975, who is an awesome friend and a brilliant fellow writer, who should have been working on her own fantastic stories took the time to look this over. She rocks, seriously she does. However please remember if you find any mistakes they are mine, but hopefully I wrote this baby in a way that you won't hate me to much if you do find something wrong. Simply enjoy this, please...
> 
> Also, a thank you to Ri and LadyJenn for the lovely comments. Hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> And now...

~*~Sweet Dragon’s Fire~*~

~*~Part 4~*~

_It put me in a most awkward position. I was at a loss what to say or what to do…_

                The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

_‘…I’m just loving it. It’s fine!’_

The Valley of Fear by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

_‘…What a splendid night it is!’_

                Charles Augustus Milverton by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

 

~*~Molly and Khan’s Log ~*~

Molly swallowed hard and stared at Khan with wide and nervous eyes.

“Um…D-Do I really need to?” Molly asked the incredibly handsome…and yeah, very well hung, devil wearing only a loose towel that could slide off at any second. She didn’t want the naughty thought that hopefully it would.

Khan slowly nodded, still holding her palm against his cold cheek as if seeking warmth…more importantly… _her_ warmth.

“As a Sweet Fire, you should know how playing with fire can ruin one’s clothes...” Khan reminded her soothingly and quite logically. “Plus, you are a dragon…Seriously, Molly, it’s not like you haven’t taken off your clothes before now.”

“Well, of course…not…” Molly admitted. “but…w-well…”

She softly bit her lip not wanting to finish the sentence…it would have sounded so prudish!

Khan was seriously _hot_ …incredibly hot…So damn tempting! She felt as if she’d had been on a diet and was craving something…no, not something… _him_ …

She felt as if her clothes actually protected her from attacking Mr. You-would-like-to-lick-me-like-a-yummy-lollipop-wouldn’t-you…Surely it was for his own good, her keeping her clothes on…right?

Just because she was a virgin didn’t mean she wasn’t a woman and damn it all her body was reminding her that she was a woman with _needs_ …wants… ** _desires_** …especially with Khan standing right in front of her, a tempting devil if ever one existed.

“But, nothing…” Khan interrupted firmly. “Fire can set clothes aflame! Safe for us, not for fabric…so, go on…take that dress off, like a good little Sweet Fire…or do you have some type of kink where you get off on having a man repeat himself? Hmm? Does it make you wet and wild? Personally, I don’t enjoy repeating myself but if it’s what turns you on…I’m _happy_ to repeat myself…as long as it’s only _me_ you get wet and wild for.”

Of course the first part sounded highly logical…for really how many lovely outfits have her uncontrollable fire destroyed? Sadly, that answer was far too many to count…Like that lovely jumper she once had. White with the cutest little cherries…To be honest, she still missed that jumper…

But the rest of what Khan had said…

Goodness!

Molly gasped in a deep desperate breath of air, making her breasts lift and brush up against that beautiful male chest of his…

“I-I…um…don’t h-have a kink…” she quickly denied.

_‘Khan just might be our kink…’_ her dragon softly suggested…Oh, God, was that damn dragon hussy of hers… _panting_?

“Oh, that’s right…Being a Sweet Fire, you wouldn’t dare to find out whether you had any kinks or not…unless…you didn’t care whether you hurt or killed someone with your fire.” Suddenly Khan had his hands on her, pulling her even closer…Fire shot out from her but he never once flinched. His gaze held an intense flame all of its own…So dark…So predatory…So damn sexual. “So, have you, Molly? Allowed curiosity to take over…not caring about the harm you could do? Allowed someone close enough to touch…perhaps even _taste_?”

There was something so dangerous…so possessive in those eyes of his…His voice a rough low growl that made her heart pound all the faster.

“No, of course not!” Molly replied quite honestly as an incredibly strong hand cupped her neck in a tender fashion. “I…I can’t control my fire. Never have. I’ve accepted that I will always be alone…always…and I dare not get to close for fear of…t-that I could seriously hurt someone or even kill them…Though I have been known to hug them and it helps that I’m comfortable around them and they know what to expect…W-Why…um, why does it matter to you?”

The badass dragon was suddenly so very still before he explained, his gaze never once leaving hers. “I’m an Alpha, Molly. I like knowing these types of things about you. Plus, it might help me get into your steel trap mind so I can take control of your precious fire and heal myself.

“Oh.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say to that. Perhaps all he said was true…however…that damn sure didn’t explain that possession in those sharp predator like eyes or even in his touch. Molly also knew he wanted her…and she, oh, how she wanted him right back! This smart Alpha had to have the same knowledge that she had…They desired each other. Needed each other…

And this was her one chance to taste desire…passion…need…

Suddenly, he growled…Yes, he knew. The hand that had caressed her neck was now gone and both of them were running down the sides of her. She felt her one-piece pink and blue dress that covered her otherwise totally naked body so well begin to slide up. Move oh-so slowly…Bunching up to reveal her naked flesh.

“Khan…” Molly moaned his name completely unsure if her moan was a plea or a protest…all she knew was that it was soft and slightly begging in its tone.

“Lift your arms up, Molly.” He’s words were a sheer demand. An order from a powerful Alpha…a sexy as hell man…His handsome face was set in implacable lines and those eyes…Wow, he was breathtakingly beautiful and seriously terrifying all at the same time.

Instantly she wanted to do whatever the hell he wanted…whatever he needed from her she would happily and willingly do. For there was no way in hell she could ever stop herself…This Alpha…this dragon…this very man…Molly simply knew that somehow he was going to become her greatest weakness… _always_ …

So in an oddly trusting way she raised her arms up and just as soon as she did…the clothes she wore…the grand illusion of safety was abruptly gone…Leaving her naked before him.

Her rosy nipples were tight twin peaks…to be honest, they were begging beautifully for his attention. He carelessly tossed the dress down and eyed her body with obvious pleasure. It took her a moment to realize that her arms were still over her head and suddenly…surprisingly…she felt a bit unsure of herself. Almost awkwardly she moved to lower her arms to have her upper arms caught…stopping the movement.

Khan slid his hands slowly up…moving…a soothing almost desperate touch…before those wonderful strong yet gentle hands shackled her wrists…pulling them together…crossing them…His hands tightened…A silent command that she instinctively knew was an order…what he wanted was for her to keep her arms up and her wrists crossed…and to stay like that…just for him. His obvious need for her allowed her to surrender willingly without an ounce of defiance.

He rewarded her with his touch upon her warm skin…hands now moving oh, so slowly down her arms…Feeling her softness and her warmth…hands traveling as if they had all the time in the world…Stroking a flame within her that she never once thought she’d come to know.

“Tell me, little Sweet Fire, “ he commanded. “ are your nipples sensitive?”

Molly shivered with pleasure as his hands still moved down her sides…God, how she wanted him! His touch was so cold yet it felt so bloody marvelous upon her incredibly hot flesh…goose bumps rose but that too felt good.

His wonderful touch much like an ice cold drink on an insanely humid day. She could not help but want more as he touched her skin…her sides…

She dealt with fire constantly, yet this time she felt like she was the flame…burning so damn hot…He did not seem to mind in fact he seemed to want her fire…wanted _her_ …

Um, oh, right he had asked a question…

Something about her nipples, right?

“Will…um…knowing that help you enter my mind?” Molly couldn’t help but ask with a slight needy whimper as he caressed the sides of her breasts, slowly, with his thumbs tickling the underside.

Khan smirked. “No, I’m simply being curious…very curious…I blame my human side for that trait.”

His thumbs moved now playing fully with her nipples. His short nail scratching lightly at the already tight, achy peaks. Molly gasped in overwhelming pleasure. So intense and oh, so right.

“Yes…” she moaned in answer to his question. Her eyes now closed. Taking delight in what Khan was giving her. Something she never thought she’d ever experience. Now when this was over and she returned home…She’d have a precious and incredibly hot memory. Something she would truly treasure for the next hundreds of years of being alone.

_Alone._

She knew from the time she could understand what that word meant that…that was her destiny. To always, be alone whether she wished it otherwise or not. One day she would be forced to live away from society…away from large cities…and even small ones…She’d have to live her life as a hermit…to always be permanently isolated to keep others safe…from her fire…from the fact that she could never control her fire. It was going to be a lonely sad life; however it was the only one she had. One day it would indeed turn that way, especially when the day came that Myke and Andre died.

Being alone was the only thing she could do, no matter how many times she fought against it. No matter how many chemicals she took. Molly thought that perhaps one day, she’d go off to Canada and tap trees for maple…the good old fashion way…all the while hoping like hell she didn’t set fire to her little piece of paradise…

On the other hand, maybe, she would one day live in Sussex and keep bloody bees…even though she hated the damn things…but if she accidentally set the beehives on fire she didn’t think she’d feel all that guilty about it…

Not that right this moment was the time to be thinking such things. Nope, not at all.

“Molly…” Khan’s voice was a true dark and sinful velvet…Almost a silky yet rough purr…Damn, how this man made her ache in all the right places.

“Khan…” A needy whisper. She wanted this… _him_ …

His fingers, oh how they played so damn deliciously with her breasts…Before his hands slowly returned to her sides to travel downward. What bliss…

“I told you that I would only do what you were willing for me to do and I always keep my promises,” he informed her…His body, sexy and so masculine…His covered hard cock pressed so delightfully close…Surely, he could see that she was willing…So perfectly willing…

His hands now on her hips…

Goodness! Molly wanted to do _something_ …something to show just how desperate she was to have him. Experience his touch, his kiss. To have that promised passion. To do _something_ , anything! Like grab at him…But her hands and arms were still lifted high in the air because he wanted that from her…an order that she had followed without thoughts of defiance. Therefore, she gave to him what he wanted…her arms raised as if surrendering…and she was surrendering…surrendering to the promise of something more…to passion…to _him_. Surrendering her body into his care.

Molly could feel a slight; almost nudge of something inside her head. Her mind was still completely closed to him.

“However, if you are agreeable,” Khan continued, hands on the side of her hips…fingers tightened slightly upon her flesh before they moved. Still at a slow sweet pace that trilled her before those lovely strong hands started to circle her arse.

The sound Molly made was only a noise that a dragon could have made. In response those hands of Khan’s tightened and his eyes…those beautiful sharp predator like eyes darkened and danced with a purely intense blue flame. His words turned rough and voice went even lower…almost magical. Much like a dark sorcerer who held her spellbound with his own mighty power.

“Hmm…After I enter your mind, Molly, and take your fire…perhaps…just perhaps, my dear little Sweet Fire, I can show you my appreciation for all your lovely help…Maybe allow me to give you my thanks in a very personal and quite pleasurable way…yes?”

_‘Oh, God, yes!’_

His lips hovered slightly over hers before she felt them brush against her softly. It was surprisingly sweet…tender…

She no longer cared if her dragon was some shameless hussy…She wanted him!

His hands moved upward making her stomach muscles clinched and the ache between her legs became worse.

“I’m not a gentle man, Molly. I never will be,” Khan warned. “But I will give you great pleasure even if it hurts a little at first. I will treat you with as much care as I’m able. If you surrender that lovely body to me…Allow my aching cock to enter your pussy…Let me take you, claim you…I will do my best to give you wave after wave of pleasure. I swear upon my very own darkness within me that I will give you orgasm upon orgasm that you will remember with a smile upon your face a thousand years from now.”

With every small pause he took, he gave her lips a soft quick brush of his lips.

“Hmm…So…Do I have your permission…Molly….Do…I?”

“Yes…” Molly answered breathlessly. “Yes, please.”

“Tell me,” Khan growled out the command. Damn, how he could make her yearn for him. “Tell me that you surrender to me, Molly, I want to hear you _say_ it.”

Molly made a slight whimper noise. “Yes, Khan, please…Of course, I surrender to you…Only you…Completely…”

She was pulled even closer to him than before; one of his hands came up and tilted her chin just right before he slammed his mouth down on hers. So possessive was this rough kiss. So very needy in its passion.

Molly hesitantly tried to make her tongue dance like his, unsure of what she was doing but truly enjoying it. Khan was correct; he was not a gentle man for he kissed her with a complete ruthless takeover. Rough. Truly without mercy and damn it all if she didn’t love it. Her heart pounded fast…with every nerve ending alive and belonging to him. _Everything_ belonged to him. She quite easily lost herself in his hot kiss. One right after another. Full of merciless passion. Yet, it was so wonderfully perfect. Deep. Wet. Hard. So full of desperate need that she couldn’t help but respond to it…to him.

She started to lower her arms for her hands needed to touch him. Caress him and stroke him as he had done with her. However, her slight movement came to a stop as he caught her upper arms in an unbreakable grip. Keeping her hands above her head. Still kissing her. One of his hands slid to hold her head at the angle he wanted it.

_‘I’ll let you know, my little Sweet Fire, when you are allowed to lower your hands.’_

Molly jerked in surprise though she wasn’t really sure why. She knew that at some point, he would enter her mind…and now…Khan had just done that. There he was strong. Powerful. Dangerous. So masculine and so very Alpha…He now could take control of her fire. Do as he wished with it…soon he’d take it and heal himself with _her_ fire…Something about that made it truly beautiful…Wonderful.

_‘Oh, it is,’_ Khan informed her mentally. _‘You’re trusting me with your fire and I thank you for that.’_

She also trusted him with her body.

_‘It’s my body now,’_ Khan growled possessively. She could actually _feel_ the echo of his need to claim her. Take her. His desire was so…so raw…so damn desperate. Yet, she would feel the horrible pain his wound could not deny. He first needed to heal himself before he could claim her body with his own. Yet, he was a pure Alpha dragon, he would do things as _he_ wanted in the timely fashion he wanted to do it in.

Her raised arms shook slightly even though her own strength was enormous…Her strength could be scary in fact…yet the need she felt for Khan was far more stronger…truly paled in comparison to her wanting this gorgeous man.

“Don’t stop…” Molly begged, breathing hard as his mouth left hers.

“Molly…” Khan said in an incredibly dark tone, so deadly…so very _dangerous…_ “I see that I’m not the only one with a wound.”

_What?_

Oh, right…

Wound…more like _wounds_ that were on her back. With everything that has been going on. That horrible, brutal fight with Danfee and Mort…Well, she knew that Mort had gotten in some savage swings with that thick heavy silver mixed with iron chain that he had been whirling a round. The damn thing had struck her more than once as she fought him and it had burned and cut so viciously into her flesh.

Yet, with both her fathers seriously hurt, both close to death…Her need to run and get them both to safety. Then stealing that tiny ass space ship…The mixer of drugs and chemicals needed to drive that thing and get here. To be quite honest the pain of her back, the burn and discomfort of it all really didn’t seem all that important. She was a dragon…so really she would heal. Her main goal was to simply get to this abandoned world that she knew by smell alone had a large deposit of gold that if the former settlers on this world had known about they wouldn’t have been so willing to let it go. No matter how deadly the toxic air supply.

“It’s not that bad. It’s healing on its own,” Molly muttered looking away. His dark savage growl made her wince, as did his anger. No, wait…his _fury_. The air was thick with it. Burned along with his sudden brutal rage. There was something so incredibly dangerous there and it even crossed his face. It was truly amazing how danger literally hung in the air.

Her arms shook even more. Slowly, he stepped back, as he gazed at her with sharp burning eyes.

_‘Since you seem to enjoy having me repeat myself…Keep your arms up and don’t you dare move,’_ he ordered almost coldly inside her mind. There was arrogance there. One that clearly said she would indeed obey…and perhaps, there was a part of her that wanted to obey. Obey this strong handsome Alpha just to see what he would do with her obedience.

Frankly, she found his command so damn hot.

Khan moved slowly with a cat like grace to stand behind her. She actually felt his gaze like a brand upon her skin.

“So, my little Sweet Fire, tell me the name of the lucky person whose head I’m going to have fun ripping right off their badly beaten body, hmm? This I might do after I have set their body aflame using your own fire,” Khan spoke in a low, rough voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Khan, I know I haven’t known you long…um…but I honestly think you have a disturbing penchant for violence.”

“And I think I’m going to take up the ancient Earth game of bowling but I’ll use their flesh covered skull instead of a heavy shiny ball.”

_‘I believe I just proved my point,’_ she whispered back to his mind.

Even in his fury, she could feel his deep satisfaction that she used the private mental thread he had created for them.

“If I did have a ‘penchant for violence’, as you claim…I’d take the information I want by force. As an Alpha, I can search one’s memories. However, a good Alpha, one filled with honor only does this to protect his or her clan. It’s a brutal and painful business for the suspected betrayer and takes a lot of energy out of the Alpha. The Alpha only does this to a suspected betrayer. Many fellow dragons have been known to call this a ‘mind rape’. It’s horrible but to protect one’s clan…” Khan informed her gently as his body with great care touched her body. She knew he spoke out loud because that too took energy and he needed to save it so he could heal himself and with how wounded he was…

“You won’t, for you promised to do only that which I am _willing_ to do. For you, Khan, in your own way…you are full of honor and you will keep your word. You value your promises…be they either for vengeance or for valor,” Molly spoke in a low tone, full of honesty and clearly in spite of the quacking of her breath…for she was achy, hungry…with an odd wetness between her thighs…she knew her pulse was pounding with desire. To be honest, she wasn’t in the mood to talk.

A low rumbling growl came from him…deep…dangerous…A promise of a coming storm.

Molly felt his hand in her hair, pulling her head back slightly.

“Well, I guess my little Sweet Fire, I’m going to make you _want_ to tell me…in your most willing of fashions, of course.” His voice low, deadly…sexy and hot as hell.

At Khan’s words, she felt her own anger grow.

Molly lifted her chin in defiance. Glaring at him the best she could seeing how he was behind her and she could only glance at him from the corner of her eye…barely…for her damn arms that he had ordered lifted were in the way! His fault, of course!

“Damn it, Khan!” Molly snapped sharply. “It’s none of your business. It’s my business to be perfectly honest! And because it’s my business, I’ll be the one taking care of it or die trying. Now, you have enough on your plate with finding your clan before you lose your sight. You want to get to them and protect them. I’m in no way a part of that! I’m helping you, yes, sod it all, I’m even surrendering my body to you, but that’s it! Understand? You better or things are going to turn nasty for you. Now, my I remind you that, you have a naked willing female who is quite happy to do all kinds of wickedly pleasurable things with you…Well…Except we are _not_ doing anal sex, fisting or the wheelbarrow! Now, what I want to know is-are you…the big annoying Alpha dragon going to take me places that I’ve never even dared to dream of? Or are you going to keep talking instead of putting me on top of your ‘to do’ list!”

“The…” Khan actually sounded as if he was trying not to choke to death. “wheelbarrow?”

“Seriously!?” Molly snapped before explaining. “The woman is on her hands and she has to have strong arms to do this, mind you and the man grabs her thighs as he takes her from behind. I think she is expected to walk on her hands a little as he pushes her…she’s the wheelbarrow, see? I’m no wheelbarrow, Khan! Not happening! EVER! Also, I’m a virgin remember, so, show some bloody respect!”

Honestly, she was tempted to smack him.

Khan cleared his throat before he lightly kissed her shoulders and his hands caressed her sides tenderly…almost lovingly…

“Right. A thousand apologies. I hate the thought of you in pain or something marking that lovely flesh in such away…I will never beat you or make you bleed…no, any marks I place upon your skin will be where I suck with my mouth and nibble lightly upon your soft flesh and where my fingers hold your hips or ass as I take you…”

“Yeah, promises, promise…” Molly muttered, starting to wonder if he was all talk and little to no action.

“Hmm…yes, well, I do promise to receive the story behind those marks and I’ll make sure you will be…oh, so willing to share with me.”

Molly snorted a clearly unladylike snort at Khan’s low words. She could actually ‘feel’ his small smile against her hot needy skin as if already accepting and enjoying the challenge that she presented to him.

“Slowly lower your arms and with your hands cup those lovely breasts,” he ordered as she moved to quickly do so… Continuing in a low and rough sexy as hell voice, “Now, I want you to feel the weight of them and their softness…Hmm-mm, that’s right. Are you thinking about how **_I_** should be the one fondling and touching them? You are right, I should but my hands will replace yours when I feel it’s time…and it’s not that time…just yet…You are lovely…Touching what is now mine, mmm, such a pretty picture…You make me ache so damn bad, Molly. Now, make me envious about what those hands are touching…roll those tight rosy nipples between your thumb and finger…both of them…that’s right…oh, perfect…a bit more rough though…that’s it…Now, pinch the left nipple hard for me.”

Molly couldn’t help it…she moaned…a raw needy sound, feeling so wild and completely out of control…and what a thrill…standing there naked, feeling beautiful and alive and doing as Khan ordered…happily surrendering…

It was also a turn on knowing her fire was completely safe with him.

He carefully and almost lovingly caressed her hair away from the left side of her throat with one hand before trailing kisses down her neck…Stopping every now and then to suck at certain spots…

“Hmm, I’m going to heal your back, Molly and when I do…I’m going to see if I can bring you to your first orgasm…” Khan told her in a low sensual tone…His breath so close to her ear…What he was doing with his hands felt so damn good!

She honestly didn’t think it would be very hard to have an orgasm at this man’s hands. Nope, not at all!

“Khan…y-you really should heal yourself not…me…f-for I’m fine. Good, in fact,” Molly whispered back before she gasped as she felt Khan’s cool wonderful fingers…fingers that was no longer freezing but still held a slight chill that felt truly delicious upon her hot skin. Fingers that were gently petting her curls at the most private and intriguing of places. A good and curious sensation…there where his fingers were lovingly combing…

“I’m an Alpha, Molly…” Khan reminded her in his incredibly low and sexy voice. “I’m going to do what I want and I want to heal your back…for I do have plans for this wonderful body…I’m going to bring you to orgasm while I do it. Then I’m taking off this seriously appalling towel in which I’ll lay down upon with you straddling me so I can use that lovely fire of yours to heal myself. When I am completely healed, I plan to flip you onto your newly healed back and reward you…over and over again for helping me…mostly by taking your warmth and your body in the most pleasurable ways. Of course…hmm, I do love the thought of that…me, claiming this lovely body for my own…I don’t have to be in your mind to know that you want that too…and that thought alone makes me want to slid my aching cock into you right this second…but I won’t, not yet…You needed…tenderness and care. I…I don’t normally do those but for you…I will try. Just know, Molly, even wounded, I’ve never felt such need for anyone before…that concerns me, but I’ll just go with what my instincts tell me. Right now they are shouting that I need you…Must have you…You make me ache so badly…Only you can help with this, no one else, _only you_ …”

Molly moaned at his wonderful words…He made her feel so wonderful and desirable…She willingly spread her legs for him…Wanting him in return…Wondering what he would do or say next…She felt those clever fingers travel and seek as he slowly parted her moist hot folds. She couldn’t help but jerk a little as Khan found her clit and then he showed her slow pleasure…Those lovely, strong fingers of his stroked, teased so damn sinfully…it was wonderful, this bliss…

“Keep rubbing your tits, Molly, I didn’t tell you to stop!” he growled roughly, so dangerously close to her ear…What a sexy order…That command of his, said in such a tone…

Molly hadn’t realized that she had stopped rubbing her breasts…She had simply been enjoying the pleasure and wonderful pleasure at that, he was giving her…gifting her…

Instantly her hands obeyed. Caressing her own breasts…playing with her incredibly tight nipples…hands a little rough at times, playfully rubbing…teasing…All the while wishing it was Khan’s hands doing this…

“Khan, please…” she begged, she wasn’t sure what exactly she needed from him but she knew that only he could satisfy that needy ache that she had…and then Khan groaned, pressed himself against her…she could feel that hard cock of his…how wonderful and that groan of his…it brought her joy…for she instantly knew he needed her…a desperate need much like hers for him…the sound actually made her body clench in crazy desire…made her wet _down there_ …making her moist in invitation…which was a good thing for he slipped a single finger into her welcoming heat…

Inside she could actually feel her fire…burning…pulsing…oh, so ready to explode out of control yet no matter how much it wanted to run wild Khan had a firm grasp on it and to be honest… _that_ too felt so damn good…so…so perfect in every way.

_‘Your fire is now mine to use...’_ Khan’s commanding and dark voice filled her mind.

_‘Yes....’_ she quickly agreed mentally back at him.

Wow, she had never felt such need before. _NEVER_. Perhaps never again and she knew that dangerously she would have agreed to anything this hard predator had asked of her.

Molly whispered his name out loud, a silent plea that he would never stop giving her this overwhelming pleasure.

One hand…the one with those lovely long perfectly strong fingers…well, now two of those said fingers were inside her…moving in a motion as old as time…and then his thumb…what a fantastic thumb it is, rubbed her clit in such a perfect, wondrous way and with his other hand he pulled her head back. Instinctively, or maybe even wishfully, she turned her face…her lips eagerly towards him. Her silent wish was answered as he claimed her lips much in the same way he seemed to be claiming her body and her fire…With an intense passion…a fervent ruthlessness…His touch, his kiss was like pure paradise that was filled with a truly overwhelming need.

She rocked her hips quite helplessly…Slowly, oh so slowly, riding his strong long fingers that seemed to with each passing second increase her already great need. She truly savored the sweet feel of those invading fingers that brought such pleasure…and she treasured that…that sheer pleasure she never once dared to hope or dream for and because of him…yes, because of Khan…Her body was now nothing more than a living flame…A living flame _he_ controlled.

No one would be harmed, cities wouldn’t be destroyed…for he was in control. There was trust in that. Beautiful and overwhelming trust. Surrendering to him and trusting that he wouldn’t hurt her or abuse her fire.

Then there was those lovely erotic whispers of his within her mind…They caressed…teased…promised her so much.

Molly whimpered and gasped slightly as she began to ride his fingers a bit faster. A tad bit harder. Every cell within her body wanted more. Needed more…so much more.

More of the sweet heat that flamed the incredibly, already hot desire.

She felt her fire pulse within her…building…burning…pounding in rhythm to the consuming desire she felt. Her dragon moaned…A hiss that was pure and raw dragon…She had never made this sound before in her life and except for here in this very moment…Under Khan’s touch. This terrible yet wonderful need…so incredibly strong it affected her and her dragon in ways that surprised her greatly.

Khan continued to rub his thumb so wonderfully and so damn perfectly upon her clit. Felt so good yet felt so madding as well. Really madding…this savage need…One huge brutal ache.

Molly knew she was racing towards something yet was unsure what that something was. All she knew for certain was she wanted more and if he dared stop she was going to smack him good and proper…Hmm, maybe _she_ was the one with the penchant for violence.

Nope, she didn’t want him to stop… ** _Ever._**

Suddenly, he called forth her fire…He controlled it in a firm and arrogant manner…He acted as if he now owned it…And perhaps he did in many ways…For he took it completely as his own. It was almost as if his dragon was now swallowing it…Eating it…Devouring it. After he removed his mouth from hers fire roared openly for a moment. Then right before her wide startled eyes the remaining fire swirled and danced around them like magic…Beautiful, wild magic…Khan was clearly showing off and she couldn’t help but be amazed even the smoke seemed to dance and sway as if listening to lovely slow music…music that this Alpha dragon was creating.

This was a beautiful and intense moment…yet at the same time oddly perfect.

Molly couldn’t help it, she panted. The fingers inside of her turned suddenly rough and fast. They slipped out before plugging right back in…in a quick, crazy manner.

She was so very close…so bloody close to the edge, however she wasn’t there yet. Nope, not yet.

And Khan knew it. The way those perfect long fingers teased testified to this fact.

The sweet, seriously hot electrical current seemed to have taken up residence within her body as she rode his fingers and as he showed off using her fire.

More than ever she could feel Khan’s dragon…so fierce and powerful…clearly a dominate male. His dragon, came forth as pure energy and spirit…So outstandingly beautiful…The dragon’s powerful energy moved towards her…a bright outline of pure flame…blue and orange with hues of reds…Then carefully, almost respectfully it slowly entered her body…her body that was now tingling like crazy...all her nerves seemed to dance and jump within her…and she knew, instantly, she knew that he was healing her from the inside out with what had once been her fire. Her own flame that was now his. It was a curious and crazy sensation.

Molly barely even noticed the slight hitch to her breathing. As she felt Khan’s raw healing energy. So much heat was happening yet at the same time there was a soothing coldness that came with it. Odd. It shouldn’t exist but then shapeshifting dragons shouldn’t exist either.

This moment was surprisingly beautiful. It surprised her because Khan was a predator. A dangerous, dark predator capable of killing with his hands…So one could almost expect this moment to be brutal and painful…but it wasn’t. It was something so lovely and incredibly private…A fantastic intimacy between the two of them…Two dragons…Two human hearts that at this moment was beating together as one.

Her own dragon was at peace and calm…She felt safe…felt at home.

Here Khan was…Holding her in his unbreakable embrace…His fingers inside her, riding her…bringing her to her very first orgasm…It was incredible.

This strong controlling Alpha was healing her…protecting her…keeping her safe as he soothed her.

Her body tingled even more…As her craving for him intensified. Every cell in her body was alive.

Here she was, an enormously strong dragon in her own right…Who could destroy cities…by accident, of course…but she was leaning on this handsome male behind her…allowing him to do things she never allowed herself to think about before.

Wow, this Alpha could heal…She was feeling already better than she had ever felt before. Healthier than she had ever been. She felt pretty damn good but not as good as Khan’s wonderful clever as hell fingers!

Speaking of which, Molly panted as she still rode those thankfully strong teasing fingers. Her now completely healed back pressed itself tightly against him…Leaning fully upon him. He let her…Holding her even tighter to him. The hand that had once been in her hair was no longer there…No, but his arm was now a band of steel around her waist.

Khan’s energy dragon…pure healer, continued to sooth her back like a cleansing balm…cool and refreshing…Absolutely lovely in every way, especially with the heat both Khan and her were creating.

Still Molly cried out as she felt her body tighten…from her toes all the way up the rest of her body…And strangely she felt an odd burning on the left side of her neck. It truly stung as it actually scorched her skin.

Molly heard Khan hiss out a ‘yes’ and tighten his hold on her as she cried out feeling as if she was a falling star.

Sweet, sweet release. Her first beautiful and powerful orgasm. She was falling over the edge and Khan was catching her…Holding her in the safe haven of his arms.

Khan’s dragon healing energy left her body but she felt its gentle caress which truly touched her heart.

For such a deadly dangerous predator…such a harden warrior to show such gentleness, sweetness left her breathless and her own dragon quite stunned…Never once had she felt so safe and…dare she think it? Loved?

Those fingers of his…yes, that hand still at the junction between her legs. Gentled and pulled out…sliding so slowly out…then those fingers lightly petted her sensitive flesh as if attempting to offer her comfort. Yet her clit was still so greedy and hungry for more…so much more.

And something inside her clenched in desperate yearning…for she wanted… _needed_ to feel that cock of his inside of her. Claiming her…Filling her so completely…If his fingers alone could bring her pleasure than just what could his cock do? Yes, it was huge…a bit unnatural she was certain but…maybe it wouldn’t hurt to bad…Maybe it would feel bloody fantastic…Maybe…

All she knew for certain was that she needed _him_ …wanted him so much it hurt and she knew that only Khan could ever satisfy the empty ache inside and give the pleasure she so yearned for.

“Mine!” Khan declared with a serious dark growl.

“Yes.” Molly’s voice was soft yet powerful…She accepted this steadfast fact.

Yes, she was indeed his…He claimed her for his own.

And…

And he was hers…

_Always._

~*~End of part 4~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...like, want more...Don't be shy about letting me know :-)


End file.
